Apple Pie
by kenziesplash
Summary: Stiles is Cas & Dean's son and they find out he's dating Derek so Stiles has to bring him over for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

The ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the Winchester household. Dean immediately stood up and began stalking towards the door when Stiles jumped in front of him.

"Don't worry Pop, I've got it," Stiles said as he tried to sound nonchalant. There would have to be a cold day in hell before he was going to let Dean "greet" Derek at the door.

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"No Stiles, I really think-"

"Dean. Stop."

Castiel's deep voice cut through the air and rang with a tone of finality.

"Fine," Dean grumbled.

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said, giving Cas a grateful smile.

He quickly dashed towards the door and opened it.

There stood Derek Hale in a crisp white dress shirt and black jeans that hugged his hips.

Stiles thought he might pass out.

"You look amazing," he blushed, blatantly checking his boyfriend out again.

"Thanks babe," Derek smirked confidently, knowing the effect he had on Stiles.

But all that confidence wilted off of Derek's face when he stepped inside to find a glaring Dean Winchester looming over him.

Derek was about the same height as Dean but in the current circumstance, Derek felt like he was staring up at a giant.

"Babe huh?" Dean growled.

The color began to drain from Derek's face.

"No sir, I mean I just-"

"Yeah yeah, so how long is this thing you've got going on with my son going to last?" Dean questioned gruffly.

"POP!" Stiles screamed in outrage and embarrassment.

"Dean Henry Winchester," Castiel hissed. The air seemed to crackle around him, giving everyone else in the room goosebumps.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled like a little kid that had just gotten into trouble.

He analyzed Derek one more time, finally noticing the item the werewolf held in his hands.

"That pie?" Dean quizzed.

"Yes sir."

"... Apple?"

Derek nodded once more and let out a sigh of relief when Dean happily snatched the pie out of his hands and sauntered back into the kitchen. After giving Derek a kind smile, Castiel followed in close pursuit.

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and Stiles patted him on the back.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Stiles grinned.

"I hate you," Derek replied, rolling his eyes as a small smile threatened to touch his mouth.

Stiles laughed and pressed a quick kiss against Derek lips.

"I love you too. Now let's get in the kitchen before my Pop decides you've killed me."

The boys joined Dean at the dinner table while Castiel finished setting the food down. The delicious smell of roasted chicken filled the air making everyone's stomach rumble.

"It smells really good Mr. Winchester," Derek complimented honestly.

"Thank you Derek," Cas smiled.

"And please, call me Castiel."

Derek smiled back until he heard Dean mutter "Suckup" under his breath.

He had to look downwards as his eyes flashed bright red.

Stiles grasped Derek's hand and squeezed it lovingly three times. I. Love. You.

"Thank you so much for coming," Stiles said, gazing at Derek in pure admiration.

Derek squeezed Stiles hand back four times. I. Love. You. Too.

Dean made a gagging sound as he watched the pair, causing them to separate.

Stiles wrinkled his nose in agitation and Derek had to look down again.

Castiel, unlike Dean, had thought the moment was sweet. He glared at the back of Dean's head, becoming more and more irritated with his husband.

Dean scratched the back of his head, knowing damn well that Cas was burning holes into his skull. After being in love with someone for over 10 years, you figure these things out.

Castiel sat down at the table and the room took on an awkward silence.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Stiles let out a yelp and Derek accidentally growled. Dean snarled in absolute irritation.

Who the hell came knocking at 9:00 at night!?

Everyone had jumped, except for Castiel who'd sat calmly in place.

There stood his mountain of a brother and one of the only people Dean truly hated on this planet. The surprise was quickly replaced with a look of fury as the two men stepped through the threshold.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"

The taller man grinned down at his older brother, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"We thought we'd pop in for dinner. Gabe and I have missed you, Stiles, and Cas. Haven't we Gabe?"

"Yeah, Dean-O," Gabriel said flashing the older Winchester his trademark smirk.

"We've missed you tons."

"Oh I'm sure you have Gabriel," Dean said, spitting out the other man's name.

Both men tensed their muscles, ready to spring at each other until Castiel appeared beside them, a stern look on his face.

"Sam, Gabriel, we have company. Please act accordingly."

It was only then that the two men noticed Derek sitting beside Stiles.

Derek looked them up and down.

The one called "Sam" must've been at least 6" 4'. He had shaggy brown hair that almost touched his shoulders and eyes that seemed to alternate colors with every movement he made.

The second man, "Gabriel", had long dirty blonde hair. Not as long as Sam's but still considerably lengthy. He was also noticeably shorter than Sam, standing at only about 5" 9'. Gabriel had eyes the color of sunlight seeping through a bottle of whiskey. Golden and full of mischief.

And right now, both men's eyes were trained on Derek.

"You sure do pick em' pretty dontcha kiddo," Gabriel smirked at Stiles.

Derek's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw a red sucker suddenly appear in Gabe's mouth.

Derek leaned towards his boyfriend, who had been in a state of shock at the horrible situation.

"Did he have a sucker in his mouth earlier..." Derek whispered slowly.

Instead of answering Stiles slapped a hand to his face and banged his head against the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stared down at his boyfriend as Stiles dropped his head to the table after being overwhelmed with emotions. As worried as he was about Stiles, it was still hard to concentrate with that smell in the air. It was unlike anything Derek had ever come across and the scent hit him as soon as he saw Castiel. Now with Gabriel here, the scent had thickened considerably. The scent of newly fallen rain, the earth, sunlight, easter lilies, and...candy?

His train of thought was interrupted when Dean pulled Cas closer to himself and whispered, "Outside. Now."

He hauled Castiel off by the other man's sleeve and the two disappeared into the back of the house. Dean finally stopped yanking Cas along like a ragdoll and came to an abrupt stop.

"I hate him," he announced.

"No you don't, Dean. You only just met him," Castiel said calmly.

"Well, I don't care," Dean huffed, crossing his arms like a defensive child.

"He's got to go."

"No," Cas responded.

"Excuse me?" Dean gapped at his husband in anger.

"I said no."

"Cas, our son is dating a delinquent in a leather jacket!" Dean yelled.

"I thought his jacket was quite tasteful," Castiel replied.

"That's besides the point! Who's side are you on anyway?"

"This is not a game with 'sides' Dean. It is our son's first serious relationship, and let me say that at one time you were a delinquent in a leather jacket," Castiel added.

Dean scowled because as usual, Cas was right.

"Now I suggest we rejoin the group in a civilized fashion and that you, what is it you say? Ah yes, 'Calm the fuck down'."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his husband. Even though Castiel had been on earth for many years, he was still the same ole Cas. The pair shared a look with nothing but love in their eyes, liquid blue meeting vibrant green. Castiel tilted his head and gave Dean a little half-smile that reminded Dean of why he had fallen in love with the angel in the first place.

They intertwined their hands together before walking back into the kitchen. On return the pair discovered that the group had moved into the living room. Once the couple shuffled their way over, they could see that everyone else had already made themselves comfortable.

Sam was lounging in an armchair by the Novak-Winchester's unlit fireplace with Gabriel leaning against him, using one hand to hold a sucker to his mouth and the other to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair. Based on the lopsided smile covering his face, Sam didn't seem to mind.

Derek and Stiles were sitting on the right end of the couch, holding hands just like Dean and Cas were. Derek said something that made Stiles laugh hysterically while the werewolf merely grinned. Derek's thumb stroked Stiles' hand and the boy stared at his leather jacket wearing boyfriend with so much passion, Dean could've choked on it.

Now didn't that remind him of a certain couple? Perhaps a hunter and an angel? Yeah, him either.

He cleared his throat loudly and the happy pair snapped their heads in Dean's direction, the look of joy on Stiles' face disappearing within seconds making Dean feel guilty. Just a tad.

"Way to kill the mood Dean-O," Gabriel said amusedly.

Dean sneered at Gabriel before leading himself and Cas to sit on the loveseat directly opposite the couch that Stiles and Derek were sitting on.

"The chicken will be finished in about 45 minutes," Castiel declared.

"It would have been ready sooner, but someone forgot to turn on the crock pot."

"Hey!" Dean objected defensively. "You know this Betty Crocker crap isn't my thing."

Castiel ignored his husband and pursed his lips, a smile threatening to spread across his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed excessively. He tried to stare Derek down but damn, that guy had a good poker face.

"You wanna drink?" Dean asked Derek.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"A drink. You've heard of those right? Water, tea, beer, vodka," Dean said flatly.

He was obviously trying to see if Derek would fall for his unsubtle attempt at getting the man to say he wanted alcohol.

"No thank you, sir," Derek replied politely. "And for future reference, I don't drink."

Dean smirked.

"Sure you don't."

Castiel elbowed Dean in the ribs and the eldest Winchester coughed violently.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath making Cas chuckle smugly.

"So, Derek," Castiel said cheerfully, ignoring Dean's coughs of discomfort.

"What do you like to do? As in hobbies."

Derek gave Cas a small smile. Despite the strange scent surrounding the man, he made Derek feel welcome.

"I actually love working on old cars or motorcycles. Stuff like that," Derek replied.

"Wonderful!" Castiel glowed. "Dean loves working on cars... Don't you Dean?" Castiel nudged his husband.

Dean, who had been glaring at Derek ever since he'd sat down, gave the werewolf a strained smile, eyes still cold as ice.

"Yeah, I do like working on cars. I also like hunting. You know, ganking things with guns. Really big guns. I'd be happy to show them to you."

Stiles once again slapped a hand to his face mumbling "Unbelievable, just unbelievable."

At the mention of hunting, Castiel and Gabriel shared a look, communicating silently. Sam crossed his long arms in irritation.

"I hate when you guys do that," he grumbled.

"Aw, come'on, Sammich," Gabriel pouted dramatically. "Be a good sport."

Sam gave Gabe a weak attempt at a bitch face, but in the end caved and winked instead.

Dean made a loud gagging sound in the back of his throat before turning back to Derek.

"How many boyfriends have you had before Stiles?"

Dean took notice of Stiles flailing in the background but ignored him.

"Stiles is my first," Derek answered honestly.

"So what, you're just gay for my kid?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Dean!" Castiel scolded.

"No it's okay, I want to answer," Derek smiled at Cas before turning back to Dean.

"It's kind of hard to explain but it was sort of like this: For my entire life, I'd went through thinking I liked women. I was attracted to them totally and completely. That is, until I met Stiles. See, at first Stiles and I didn't get along. At one point he wanted me dead and told me on many occasions, but for some reason, I couldn't get him off my mind. No matter what I did, I always thought about him. It got to the point where I wasn't able to be attracted to women anymore because, all I thought about, all I truly wanted, was Stiles... Does that make any sense?"

Derek made eye contact with Cas first and found that there were tears in the angel's eyes. Castiel nodded and beamed at Derek.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense."

Looking around the room, Derek could see that everyone had become emotional. Sam and Gabriel were smiling at each other like they were the only two people in the world, and Dean, who was trying hard not to become emotional, was failing terribly. Once you got past his defenses, there were drops of wistful happiness in his green eyes. Derek had no doubt that Dean was thinking about Castiel. The way he and Cas looked at each other held so much love, it could probably be seen from galaxies away. Hell, he'd bet the angels could see it. Too bad angels weren't real.

Naturally, Dean was quick to snap out of the trance.

"Okay, okay, that's enough with the chick-flick moments," he declared. Dean needed to move on before his emotions caught up with him again.

"Derek, what do your parents do?"

Derek gave Dean a tight smile, managing to keep his eyes from filling with mournfulness.

"My parents... They're not around." Derek looked at the floor and Stiles squeezed his hand affectionately three times.

I. Love. You.

Despite the fact that Derek's head was filling up with memories of his deceased family, he squeezed Stiles' hand back four times.

I. Love. You. Too.

"Well that was a killer," Gabriel muttered.

Dean wanted to pursue the topic but a scalding look from Cas and a shaking off the head from his brother made him drop it. I mean, Dean felt sympathy for the kid, it sucks not having your parents around, but at least Derek's parents didn't die like he and Sam's mom had.

"How'd you meet my son," Dean asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Stiles snorted and the corners of Derek's mouth turned upwards.

"Well," Stiles cut in. "Scott and I were...exploring... and we just happened to wander onto Derek's property."

"Oh, you just happened to, huh?" Derek smirked, shouldering Stiles playfully.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you were a little abrasive," Stiles smirked back.

What was I supposed to think? 'Oh, a random kid and his friend wandered by my house? Come on inside, we've got drinks in the back'." Derek retorted.

"It's what any good Samaritan would have done, but no, you went for the dark and moody approach instead. However, if you think about it, that worked pretty nicely."

"Because after that, we started spending more time together," Derek finished Stiles' thought.

"Spending time together?" Dean asked suspiciously. "What exactly were you doing?"

**»»-¤-««**

_In two leaps Derek was able to effortlessly bound across the fallen tree and land on the other side._

_"If we're going to find the dead body tonight we need to hurry," Derek growled._

_"Hello!" Stiles shouted._

_"Regular human being over here! Do I look like a freakin' gymnast to you!?"_

_Derek rolled his eyes dramatically._

_"__Stiles, if you're so upset with your human state, why not ask for the bite?"_

_Stiles scoffed loudly._

_"And complete your collection of maladjusted were-teens? Uh, no. I think I'll pass on that kind little offer. So I'll just stay right here, on my last remaining island of deprecating normalcy, while you-"_

_His rant was cut short when Stiles found Derek Hale suddenly standing in front of him, their bodies inches apart._

_"You finished?" Derek grumbled._

_Stiles wanted to reply with a witty retort but he couldn't formulate speech. The words wouldn't come from his lips so he was left standing there with his mouth silently opening and closing. Derek was just so close to him, he could literally feel the heat coming off of the werewolf's gorgeous body. All Stiles wanted to do was simply lean in and... NO! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!?_

_He was finally able to muster a strangled, "For now."_

_Derek stared down at him curiously but let it go, making Stiles mentally rejoice. God, what had he gotten himself into?_

_The werewolf sighed deeply and walked away from Stiles, not able for their bodies to be that close for any longer._

_"Why does Stiles make me feel this way?" he asked as he had an internal conversation with himself._

_"This kid is gunna get me in trouble someday."_

**»»-¤-««**

"You know," Stiles replied. "Just, uh... Normal kid stuff," he finished lamely.

Dean narrowed his eyes, utterly unconvinced, but was unable to speak on account of, his husband beat him to it.

"Derek, do you have a job?" Cas asked nicely, pinching Dean's forearm.

"Well, sir-" Derek began.

"Castiel," Cas reminded him kindly.

"Well, Castiel," Derek smiled, flashing perfectly white(and sharp) teeth.

"I work at the police station, as Sheriff Stilinski's deputy. I love my job."

"And for the record, you can call me Mr. Winchester," Dean interjected.

His outburst earned glares from Stiles, Cas, and Sam. Gabriel found the whole situation hilarious and was having trouble stifling his laughter.

"Anyway, Derek," Dean said gruffly, only softening when Cas squeezed his hand.

"How old are you?"

Stiles had been dreading this moment and the question hung in the air for a several seconds.

"I'm 24," Derek answered, regarding Dean cautiously. Dean and Sam both sharply sucked in a breath while Gabriel and Castiel remained unaffected.

"Dating a 24 year old werewolf," Gabriel smirked. "Kinky."

"Wait, a 24 year old what!?" Dean roared.

"Werewolf, Dean," Gabriel repeated.

"Somebody needs to work on their listening skills."


	3. Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch! How the hell did you figure this out?" Dean shouted at Gabriel.

"Being an angel has its perks," Gabriel responded before turning his head to grin at Castiel.

"Don't you agree, Cassie?"

Derek muttered, "I knew they couldn't be human... Wait, angels are real?" to himself while Castiel fixed Gabriel with a withering glare until Dean flipped around to face him.

"So you're tellin' me you knew about this?"

Cas sighed deeply and wouldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"Yes, Dean, I realized from the moment  
>Derek walked through the door."<p>

Dean's eyes widened in betrayal and rage. He shot up to stand in the middle of the room.

"So let me get this straight: My son is dating a leather clad werewolf and my husband and his brother, both angels, knew this whole fucking time but didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"Someone give Dean a prize," Gabriel leered.

Dean ignored the angel and instead focused his furious gaze on Stiles.

"Get that thing out of my house," he commanded harshly.

"He's not a thing!" Stiles growled back.

"Stiles, if you don't get it out of this house in the next 30 seconds, you'll regret it."

Derek's eyes glowed bright red and a low growl trickled past his lips. No one threatened his boyfriend. Not even Stiles' father.

Dean reeled back in surprise. Not only was Stiles dating a werewolf, he was dating an alpha. Considering that Derek could change the color of his eyes without shifting indicated that he was a powerful alpha at that... Fuck.

After taking a deep breath, Derek's eyes switched back to their beautiful green and he stiffly strode towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when Stiles grabbed ahold of his right arm.

"You don't have to go," Stiles pleaded.

Derek pressed his lips into a thin line as he stroked Stiles' freckled face.

"Yes I do."

"Is this goodbye?" Stiles asked, voice breaking.

Derek gave him a sad smile and stared into Stiles' golden-brown eyes for a few more seconds before silently letting him go.

With that, he walked out the door leaving Stiles frozen in shock. The sound of the door finally closing had Stiles snapping out of his horrified petrification.

A dreadful silence swept across the room, filling up with unsaid emotions until they finally flooded.

"Look, Stiles-" Dean began

"You!" Stiles snarled.

"This is all your fault!"

"Now, Stiles," Cas said, attempting to sooth the tense situation.

"And you!" Stiles shouted, pointing a finger at Castiel.

"You just let him kick Derek out. Like you didn't even care."

Gabriel stepped towards his nephew, trying to lay one hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Kiddo, I'm on your side but sometimes these things happen-"

"No," Stiles cut his uncle off.

The boy stepped backwards before Gabriel's fingers even touched his skin.

"If you hadn't said Derek was a werewolf none of this would've happened!"

Stiles backed away from his family with tears in his eyes.

"I love him," Stiles said softly.

Dean clenched his fists at the thought of his son even communicating with that monster.

"Stiles, you don't love that thing," Dean said coldly.

Stiles flinched at his Pop's unforgiving statement.

"No, no, no," he whispered to himself. Stiles grabbed his skull trying to drown out Dean's words.

"You're just young, you'll get over it."

"No, no, no," Stiles repeated. His body started to shake when the tears in his eyes began to swim down his face, as if they themselves were running from the undeniable pain coursing through Stiles' body.

Cas began to sense something in the air, a buzz. Looking over at Gabriel, he could tell his brother felt it too.

"Stop talking Dean," Castiel whispered to his husband, but Dean being well, Dean, didn't listen.

"Stiles, he's a werewolf," Dean said, obviously disgusted.

"Not to mention 24."

"Stop it," Stiles said, his body beginning to shake more and more as he held himself, rocking back and forth. If Castiel didn't know any better, he would've said that the floorboards began to rock with him.

Not being a supernatural creature couldn't stop Sam from feeling the tingling sensation running through the room, making the hairs on his arms and legs stand on end. He knew that feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he was around a powerful demon, an angel, or worse. The feeling made his stomach turn in circles and his pulse began to speed up. Something was going horribly wrong.

"I know what you need son and it ain't that dog," Dean continued.

The room grew colder and a breeze that hadn't been there before began to pick up. The other men watched in horror as jagged spiderwebs splintered across all the windows.

"Dean, stop talking!" Castiel demanded.

Dean scoffed unaffected.

"In fact, you're lucky I don't go put a bullet in the thing's head right now."

"STOP!" Stiles shrieked.

The windows shattered as Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam were all thrown violently against a wall, pinned by an invisible force. Books and other objects flew around the room, creating a tornado of chaos and standing right in the middle of the raging storm, was Stiles.

His now upturned face revealed molten gold eyes, the pupils barely visible. He began to stalk towards Dean, a snarl of rage on his face.

As Stiles walked, the whirlwind moved with him, destroying everything in its path.

"Remind me where you want to put a bullet in Derek?" Stiles thundered.

"Go ahead and refresh my fucking memory, old man."

As Stiles got closer and closer, it became harder and harder for the men to breathe.

The invisible force that pinned Castiel to the wall was so strong that even using what was left of his angelic power, he still couldn't reject its strength. Looking at his brother, Cas could see Gabriel pushing against the invisible weight to no avail.

"Tell him you didn't mean it!" Cas yelled at Dean, trying to project his voice over the sound of the storm.

Dean said nothing

A shard of glass impaled itself into the wall right next to Sam's left eye.

"Goddammit Dean!"

At this point Stiles was only yards away and Dean had no choice but to give in.

"Stiles, I didn't mean it. I don't want to shoot Derek," Dean shouted, lying to his son.

Stiles barred his teeth.

"Liar!"

His advancement quickened and the storm expanded with his fury.

"Stiles, I'm only trying to do what's best for you," Dean yelled.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Stiles screamed.

Suddenly, his face of rage began to dissolve and the storm subsided with it. Now, all Stiles' face held was sorrow. His steps started to drag and the men were all released from the wall. His family rushed towards Stiles but it was too late.

"I-" Stiles wheezed, but never was able to finish as he crashed out of consciousness. Within seconds, his heartbeat had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire. Fire everywhere. Stiles could feel the flames, their heat licking his skin in a desperate attempt to grab him. A woman's shrill voice pierced the scorching walls, "Stiles! Stiles, where are you?"_

**»»-¤-««**

Dean flinched violently as his sleeping son let out yet another blood curdling scream. Stiles strained against the strong bonds that held him to the hospital bed, the only thing that was keeping him from thrashing wildly. This had been going on for hours. The doctors had finally had to move them into an isolated unit so that the other residents couldn't heard Stiles' screams.

Even though the hospital was buzzing with activity, it felt as if Team Free Will had been there for days. One wouldn't even think it's was 3:00 AM if not for checking your watch. Eventually, Castiel and Gabriel went on a food run. Sam was originally going to accompany Gabe, but figured out quickly that if Cas were to stay in that room for any longer, he would've had a mental breakdown. That left Sam and Dean alone with Stiles.

Sam reached his hand out, hesitated, then finally rested it on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean-" Sam began before Dean cut him off.

"No, Sammy, I don't wanna hear that 'It's not your fault' Dr. Phil bullshit."

The eldest Winchester felt tears slide down his face and he fiercely wiped them away.

"I did this to him, Sammy. I'm the reason he's on that bed screaming."

"No, you're not," Sam replied, giving Dean's shoulder a hard squeeze.

"Stiles will be fine," he said confidently. Or at least tried to sound confident. The truth was, Sam didn't know if Stiles was going to be alright. The kid's heart had stopped completely, he had died in their arms. But Sam had to believe there was hope for Stiles for his own sake and more importantly, for Dean's sake.

There was a knock on the door before Cas and Gabriel entered holding what smelled like burgers. Gabriel handed Dean a little box of apple pie, giving the man a sympathetic smile. No one was hungry.

"How's the kiddo doin'?"

At that moment Stiles uttered an ear shattering screech making all the men wince.

Dean shook his head sadly. "Not good."

The men sat awkwardly, not a single one touching their food. A few minutes later, a doctor walked into the room. His name tag read, "Dr. Avery". He was the same doctor that they had met once sprinting inside the hospital. Dean didn't like him.

Before the man could say anything, Stiles gave a loud shriek.

"Why does he keep screaming like that?" Dean demanded.

"Your son is adopted, yes?" the doctor asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean growled.

"Your son was most likely exposed to an extremely traumatic event before you adopted him."

"That would explain his severe anxiety," Castiel mumbled.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "And in this state, his psyche is forcing up all of those haunting memories."

"What kinda traumatic events are we takin', doc?" Gabe asked in a concerned tone.

"Rape or other sexual abuse, battery, neglect, parental death," the doctor listed.

Castiel had begun to cry and Dean held the angel closely to his chest.

"He was just 5 when we found him," Dean countered, his voice soft and broken.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Winchester, but we've had cases younger than 5."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam quizzed desperately.

"I'm afraid not. My suggestion would be to stay around him, provide him with love and things that bring him joy. Other than that, we'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

"Is there any chance he might..." Castiel trailed off, leaving the horrible sentence in the air. The expression on the doctor's face gave them the answer they'd all been dreading.

"What are the odds?" Dean whispered.

"If your son does not wake up within the next 4 hours, he has about a fifty fifty shot at survival."

Giving Stiles' family one more kind glance, the man exited the room.

Castiel's sobs momentarily replaced the sound of Stiles' screams. Gabriel was shaking and Sam held the archangel against his elephantine body, a few tears falling onto his cheeks. Dean convinced himself that he wasn't going to cry. He had to be strong for Cas. They wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for him.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Dean whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

His thoughts of self-hatred were interrupted when Sam exclaimed, "Hey! Where'd Gabe go?"

**»»-¤-««**

Derek punched another hole into the elm tree he was standing beside. The words "_thing_" and "_it_" continued to stab themselves into his brain. The look of disgust on Stiles' father's face when he realized Derek was a werewolf.

"Stiles deserves more than me," he mumbled to himself. "He's better off without me."

"You sure about that?" a voice asked, causing Derek to jump.

The werewolf turned to see Gabriel leaning against a tree only a few yards away from Derek. He narrowed his burning red eyes at the angel.

"What do you want?"

Gabriel began to strut towards Derek.

"Look kiddo, I know you probably hate me, but we've got bigger fish to fry. Stiles is in the hospital."

Worry coursed through Derek's body.

"What happened? How badly is he hurt? Is he going to be-"

"How 'bout I just show you," Gabriel said before grabbing Derek's arm.

The pair appeared back in the room with Team Free Will.

Derek stumbled and had to lean against the wall for support, wheezing in gulps of air. For a moment, he thought he might pass out but managed to regain composure. Looking around, Derek found four pairs of eyes trained directly on him. One pair stood out more than the others: the pair of piercing green eyes that seemed to drill through Derek's body.

"What is_ it_ doing here?" Dean asked, his tone dark and cold.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Stiles shrieked, the sound momentarily deafening Derek's overly sensitive hearing.

Stiles' Pop was taken aback by the amount of pain that washed over Derek's features. He stared at Stiles with a care that Dean could feel in his soul. That everyone in the room could feel.

"Is he... Why is he..." Derek trailed off as his voice broke.

The werewolf began to stumble towards his boyfriend until Dean blocked his path, a snarl of disgust on his face.

"Sam, Gabriel, take Derek for a walk," Castiel commanded, his voice final and threatening.

The two men lead a shell shocked Derek into the hall. Once they had left the room Cas spun around to face his husband. Rage filled the shorter man's face, fists clenched until his knuckles turned white.

"Stop! I've had enough of your volatile attitude towards our son's companion!"

Dean's face contorted as he sputtered, "But, Cas-"

"Dean Winchester, you will let Derek see our son. You will let them continue to date, and you will do so without lashing out towards Derek. Are we clear?"

Power cracked throughout the angel's blue eyes like lightning, the energy strong enough to make Dean's back stiffen. Cas was almost never like this, and it was disturbing.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But if _it _ever-"

A glare from Castiel forced Dean to rephrase his wording.

"If... Derek," Dean gritted his teeth, "Ever hurts our boy, do not expect me to go easy on him."

10 minutes, Sam and Gabriel returned with Derek, the werewolf's posture immediately slumping once he saw his boyfriend in the coma. He began to race to Stiles but skidded to a stop when he saw Dean still blocking his way. Castiel cleared his throat and gave Dean a glare that Derek never wanted to be the on the receiving end of. With an excessive huff, Dean slowly stepped aside, leaving Derek with a surprise look on his face. The look dissipated when Dean jerked his head towards Stiles in an, "I'm doing this for Cas but I don't like you and I never will so hurry it up" look on his face.

Derek rushed to Stiles side, cupping his face with his hands. "Hey, babe, how you doing? Don't worry, Stiles, I'm here now. I'm here now."

Castiel's heart melted when he saw Derek murmuring to Stiles, holding his face lovingly. So many things the couple did reminded him of himself and Dean.

Derek grudgingly stepped back from his boyfriend and turned to face Stiles' family.

"What happened?"

A silence filled the room as the men all shared looks with each other. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell the alpha werewolf why the person he's in love with is in the hospital. Dean had opened his mouth but was silenced by Castiel.

Sam finally stepped forward and told Derek what happened. Surprisingly, Derek held an expressionless face the entire time Sam was telling the story. There were a few times that his eyes flashed red, but his face was as blank as a slate. The men were all impressed.

"Have you tried to use your angel powers or whatever to help him?" Derek asked, his voice extremely low and gruff. Deadly.

"I'm afraid we cannot," Castiel answered cautiously and sadly.

"Given the past 24 hours, we can only assume Stiles is a supernatural creature. If Gabriel or I were to attempt to use our grace to cure Stiles, we could very well make the situation at hand even worse."

"Yeah, what Cassie said," Gabriel agreed. "Plus, we don't even know what the hell the kiddo is."

"He's not an angel?" Derek asked in confusion. Castiel was an angel, considering Stiles was his son it would be the obvious choice.

"No dice," Gabriel replied. "Angels give off very specific power signatures. Even fallen angels like me and Cassie."

"If Stiles were an angel," Castiel interjected, "His eyes would have turned blue during his...episode."

"But you're his father," Derek responded, still utterly perplexed.

"Stiles is adopted," Dean finally spoke.

Derek turned to focus his sharp eyes on the eldest Winchester and Dean would be lying if he said it wasn't intimating as hell. Still, he held the werewolf's gaze. He had to show Derek he wasn't the only alpha in the room, supernatural creature or not.

"Sam, Cas, and I found him on a hu- trip."

Derek knew Dean was about to say hunt. He didn't give a rat's ass. But that didn't stop the tension in the room to increase a few notches.

"Yes," Castiel said quickly, trying to soften the mood.

"We found him near a house. Or at least, the house's remains. Stiles was sitting in a humongous, dark hole of ash."

"Just sitting by himself," Sam contributed. "Crying his eyes out and rocking back and forth."

"He was only 5 years old," Dean mumbled.

"5 years old and all by himself, we couldn't just leave him there and we couldn't turn him in. The kid was already traumatized enough and the situation was too abnormal to explain to the cops. So we took the kid home with us. For the first three days, he didn't talk at all."

"He didn't even eat," Castiel added.

"But when he came out it" Sam continued. "It was really somethin'."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"At first he was annoying as hell, always talking and asking questions. But, we ended up falling in love with him anyway."

"So we kept him," Cas finished, casting a wistful look at Dean.

"Grows on you, doesn't he?" Sam grinned at Derek.

Derek answered with a slight chuckle.

**»»-¤-««**

_"Oh yeah, that's real mature, Tough Guy," Stiles said dryly._

_"Just ignore the situation at hand and maybe it'll go away."_

_"That's usually how I deal with most of my problems," Derek retorted and Stiles let out a laugh that contained no humor._

_"Oh, so now I'm a problem? That sure as hell wasn't what you were saying last night when I was licking-"_

_Derek cut him off with a growl, earning a grin from Stiles._

_"Ooh, did I hit a nerve? Oh wait, we're not supposed to talk about your problems right?"_

_Derek glared at him with a look so poisonous, most people would have flinched. Stiles merely smirked._

_"Did I make the Big Bad Wolf mad?" Stiles taunted amusedly._

_Derek snarled._

_"Get to goddamn the point, Stiles. Why are you really here?"_

_Stiles abruptly grabbed Derek's hand. He used his index finger to trace patterns along Derek's palm, while simultaneously making intense eye contact._

_"Well, ya see," Stiles began. "A few nights ago, I saw this guy in a diner. Gorgeous guy. Dark hair, green eyes, leather jacket. Needless to say, things ended up heating up and we well..." Stiles gave Derek a lustful look._

_"I'm sure your imagination can finish that thought."_

_Derek's eyes clouded with desire and Stiles smirked._

_"But the problem is, after that night, I can't seem to find him. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Derek?"_

_The werewolf gave the boy desperate eyes, mind racing._

_This was supposed to be a one night thing! I mean, this is Stiles we're talking about. You hate each other! He makes you crazy and frustrated and oh god why did you have to kiss him?_

**»»-¤-««**

"Almost as fast as ivy," Gabriel chortled. "Well, without the poison. Except for that sarcasm. He gets that from Cassie."

Dean and Sam snorted. Castiel tilted his head.

"I do not think that our son inherited the art of sarcasm from me, Gabriel."

"See! Isn't he a hoot?"

Derek cracked a small smile at the whole scene. He knew exactly what that was like, falling in love with Stiles.

**»»-¤-««**

_"Look Derek, " Stiles began. "I know we've both lost people we love."_

_Derek's solemn face broke as a flash of sorrow went across it._

_"But there's no point in pushing me away," Stiles continued. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you say or do."_

_Derek's green eyes filled with emotions he hadn't felt in years._

_Stiles sighed. "You're my air and without you, I'm not me."_

_He looked at Derek hopefully._

_"Well, say something."_

_Derek stared back with pained eyes._

_"One day you'll change your mind and then you'll leave me," Derek replied stiffly. "And that will kill me, Stiles."_

_He directed his gaze to the ground._

_"When most people get their heart broken, they can move on," Derek said flatly. He began to pace back and forth._

_"But that won't be me, Stiles," he said, voice finally breaking as green eyes met gold._

_"I won't survive you."_

_Stiles rushed forward and pressed their bodies together._

_"Sorry to break it to ya, Sourwolf, but you're stuck with me."_

_He brushed his lips against Derek's and grinned when Derek shivered against him._

_"I want you, Derek. I want us. You and me. Forever," he said, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles grinned. "I love you, loser."_

_Derek couldn't help but smile back, and it was absolutely beautiful._

_"You and me forever? I can deal with that."_

**»»-¤-««**

Dean still didn't quite believe that Derek and Stiles were in love. They were just so young. When he was that young, the thought of love was a joke. A fairytale. Sex was what was real. Sex didn't involve attachments. It didn't help their case that Derek was a werewolf. Then again, he had to consider the fact that Stiles was a Supernatural creature too...

Suddenly, Stiles gave out a small moan. His family was at his side in seconds.

"Stiles, kid, you in there?" Dean asked hopefully.

The boy did nothing and the once hopeful looks on the faces that surrounded him vanished. Cas sniffled and Sam cursed.

They all returned to their chairs only to move them closer to Stiles. Despite their expressions of despair, there was still some part of his family that thought he would pull through.

Derek pulled a chair right up beside Stiles' bed.

Looking down at the love of his life as Stiles lay there in a coma, he felt pieces of his heart slowly begin to chip away. Derek knew if Stiles were die, his heart would shatter all together.

He grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed it lovingly three times.

I. Love. You.

A tear of joy began to run down Derek's cheek as he felt Stiles automatically squeeze four times back.

I. Love. You. Too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Apple Pie...**

_Derek pulled a chair right up beside Stiles' bed._

_Looking down at the love of his life as Stiles' lay there in a coma, he felt pieces of his heart slowly begin to chip away. Derek knew if Stiles were to die, his heart would shatter all together._

_He grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed it lovingly three times._

_I. Love. You._

_A tear of joy began to run down Derek's cheek as he felt Stiles automatically squeeze four times back._

_I. Love. You. Too. _

**»»-¤-««**

The men watched with disbelief as Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. The boy let out a small groan before shifting restlessly. Sam, Gabe, Dean, and Castiel all hurriedly crowded around Stiles' bed.

Stiles' eyelids fluttered once, twice, three times before they slowly cracked open, golden-brown orbs staring into the light.

"Stiles," Castiel cried, his voice cracking as tears fell down his face. Dean hugged Cas to him and grinned down at his son.

"Hey, buddy, how ya feelin'?"

Stiles looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the room. "Derek?" he mumbled.

"I'm right here, Stiles," Derek smiled. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, so caught up in the moment he didn't even care if Dean was watching or not.

At that exact time, the nurses walked briskly into the room and shooed the family away so that they could take Stiles' vital signs and check his brain waves. Sam, with his gargantuan figure, lead the group into the hallway, a dopey grin on his face, the others mirroring his joy. Stiles was going to live. He was going to be okay.

"I know everything's all smiles and rainbows right now," Gabriel spoke up. "But we're forgetting one key question here. If Stiles isn't an angel, what in the hell is he?"

Silence ran thick as everyone wracked their minds for a possible explanation.

"You may all see Mr. Winchester now," a nurse informed the family.

"I should go," Derek decided, breaking the silence.

"I agree," Dean muttered.

"No, Derek," Castiel objected, glaring at his husband poisonously. "You mustn't-"

"It's alright," the werewolf gave the family a weak upturn of the mouth. "Stiles needs to be with family right now." The alpha managed one more lifeless smile before turning on his heel and walking away. Cas snarled at Dean and the eldest Winchester looked at the floor.

When Team Free Will re-entered the hospital room, Stiles turned his head to look at them, a sleepy smile on his face. "Stiles, how do you feel?" Castiel asked as tears streamed down his face.

"Dad, don't cry," Stiles frowned.

"No, Derek," Castiel objected, glaring at his husband poisonously. "You mustn't-"

"It's alright," the werewolf gave the family a weak upturn of the mouth. "Stiles needs to be with family right now." The alpha managed one more lifeless smile before turning on his heel and walking away. Cas snarled at Dean and the eldest Winchester looked at the floor.

When Team Free Will re-entered the hospital room, Stiles turned his head to look at them, a sleepy smile on his face. "Stiles, how do you feel?" Castiel asked as tears streamed down his face.

"Dad, don't cry," Stiles frowned.

"You don't understand," Dean objected. "We thought we'd lost you, son."

The boy frowned. "You thought you lost me? Why would you think that?"

"Kiddo, you're in the hospital," Gabriel replied.

"Yeah, but I just had a big anxiety attack. It's not anything like cancer," Stiles quipped. There was a silence.

"You mean to tell me, that the doctor didn't even tell you why you're here?" Dean growled, voice crescendoing. Castiel grasped Dean's right shoulder, where Stiles' Pop's birthmark was, and squeezed lightly. The tension slipped out of Dean's shoulders and he leaned into Cas.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Stiles huffed in frustration.

"Language," Castiel said halfheartedly.

"You really don't remember?" Sam quizzed.

"There's nothing to remember," Stiles scowled, getting tired of his family beating around the bush. "And why are there cuts on your arms?" he asked Sam and Dean. "Did you like, fall on glass or something? Were we all in a car wreck?"

Team Free Will winced at the visual of Stiles walking towards them, glass cutting into their skin as the hurricane surrounding the boy grew closer.

"How is everyone?" Dr. Avery thankfully interrupted, abruptly walking into the room.

"Swell," Dean replied through gritted teeth.

"Good! Because your son has mad a miraculous recovery. I've never seen anything like it, it is a medical miracle!" the doctor crowed joyfully.

"And how's that, doc?" Gabriel asked dryly.

"I mean, just look at him!" Dr. Avery practically giggled. "You never would've thought he was the same boy that came in 24 hours ago. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that his vitals are now stronger than the average human and that his muscle formation has increased. It's like a person from a film, what is it called? Ah yes, a 'superhuman'."

Team Free Will all shared looks with each other, not a speck of excitement in their eyes.

"That's wonderful," Castiel turned to the doctor while forcing a smile. "When do you think we'll be able to take Stiles home?"

Dr. Avery's face drooped. "I suppose that now would be an acceptable time but I and the other physicians were hoping to run some tests on his blood to further-"

"No." Dean grunted.

The doctor gave Dean a dirty look.

"Fine. I will see to it that you all leave shortly. Simply check out when you grow tired of our hospitality." He gave Dean one more glare before stomping out the door.

"Well, he was a treat," Gabe muttered.

"On the bright side, I'm a superhuman," Stiles joked. No one laughed. "Alrighty then, tough crowd... Where's Derek?"

"He isn't here right now, kiddo," Gabriel said.

"Of course he isn't," Stiles chuckled without humor. "What a silly question for me to ask." He turned to Castiel. "Hey, Dad," Stiles fluttered his eyelashes. "Can Derek meet us at home?"

Cas opened his mouth but was cut off when Dean growled, "Absolutely not! "

Stiles turned to face his Pop, eyes icy and bitter. He gave Dean a cold look. "I wasn't asking to you."

Dean's jaw was on the ground as he stared at his son. He'd never had Stiles talk to him that way before. Everyone else in the room was drowning in the auras coming off of the pair.

"Yes, son, he can meet us at our home," Castiel finally murmured.

"Great. Thanks, Dad." Stiles wrapped Castiel into an embrace, all the while glaring at Dean. "I'll be in the lobby. If any of you feel like telling me why I'm really in the hospital, I won't complain." Stiles walked away before anyone could say otherwise.

"Dean-" Castiel began.

"I'll get the car," the eldest Winchester replied, voice strangled. He walked swiftly out of the hospital room. Castiel gave Sam a helpless look and hung his head.

"Come'on, baby bro," Gabriel prodded. "Let's go. You comin', Samsquatch?" he added, holding out his hand. Sam grinned, entwining his fingers with Gabriel's and then they too exited the room, making their way to the impala.

The drive home was long and awkward for Team Free Will. Nobody said a word and the only sound filling the car was the guitar riffs of Metallica on low volume. As soon as the impala rolled to a stop in front of the Winchester house, Stiles practically leapt out of the car and ran inside.

"He hates me," Dean finally mumbled. "Stiles hates me."

"I assure you that our son does not hate you, Dean," Castiel replied firmly.

"Yes he does," Dean whispered. "You saw the look in his eyes when he spoke to me. He'll never forgive me for what I did."

"He's a teenager, Dean," Sam interjected. "That's what teenagers do. Sulk, and mope, and bitch, and glare. I give it 2 days before he gets over it."

"I'm with Sammich on this one," Gabriel agreed. "Also, if Stiles doesn't remember the night he...changed... Then why is he mad at Dean-O?"

"I am perplexed by this as well," Castiel murmured.

"Guess we'll find out soon," Sam inquired.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled. "Guess so."

"You guys fixed the house, right?" the much larger man asked Gabriel and Cas. The angels nodded.

"Yes, Gigantor, it took a lot of juice but we finished," Gabe answered proudly.

"Well then let's go," Sam squeezed Gabriel's shoulder. The family all hurried inside and were pleased to see that the house looked exactly like it did before Stiles'...accident. In fact, their home looked even cleaner.

"Is that lemony bleach I smell?" the younger Winchester teased.

Castiel gave him a look. "We were already applying the appropriate changes to our household, I thought we might as well improve the overall interior."

"By 'we' Cassie means he wanted to clean the dump. As for me, I thought the dust was comforting," Gabriel pushed Cas playfully. Castiel cracked a small smile that quickly vanished when he looked at his husband. Dean was standing like a statue, looking like he was about to cry. **_The_** Dean Winchester looked like he was going to cry. What were their lives coming to?

The sound of a smooth engine interrupted Castiel's thoughts. He looked out the window and watched as Derek Hale parked his Camero several yards away from their driveway. Smart choice. The angel startled when Stiles shot down the stairs and out the door, leaving it open in the process. Team Free Will all crowded around the one window that would face Stiles' intended direction.

The boy skidded to a stop a few paces away from Derek. They stared at each other frozen in place.

"Why aren't they moving?" Dean grumbled.

"Be patient," Castiel whispered.

Seconds that seemed to be hours passed until the silence finally overflowed

"Stiles," Derek managed, voice cracking with emotion and tears threatening to breach his emerald eyes.

"Hey, Sourwolf," Stiles winked. "What's with the waterworks? Did you finally watch The Notebook? And without me? C'mon, Derek, I thought we had something special."

"Shut up," Derek choked, crushing Stiles to him so that the shorter man's head laid against the werewolf's chest. Their arms wrapped around each other's waists and Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' permanent bed head before pulling back to look into the boy's golden-brown eyes.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. I thought I'd... I thought I'd lost you, Stiles."

"Hey now, don't cry," Stiles grinned, swiping away a stray tear on Derek's cheek. "I'm alright. I've got all my limbs about me. All my appendages too," he winked again suggestively.

Derek rolled his eyes but felt himself let out a shaky laugh. "Only you would choose this moment to think about sex."

"Oh, please," Stiles scoffed. "I think about having sex with you all the time. Give me some credit."

"Wow. They really love each other, don't they," Sam murmured.

"Yes. Yes they do," Castiel replied, smiling softly.

"Damn, Cassie," Gabriel muttered. "It took Moose and Squirrel over 30 years to find us."

Sam snorted. "Oh, please. You and Cas have been around for centuries. I think my brother and I win that comparison."

Dean said nothing.

Gabe stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, the point is that the kid is only 17 and he's already fallen in love with someone that loves him back. Am I the only one who finds that extremely depressing?"

"You're an idiot," Sam laughed. He pecked Gabriel on the lips.

"Look at them," Castiel sighed happily. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"Probably sappy lovey dovey stuff," Gabe inquired.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so I mean, handjobs or blowjobs?" Stiles asked thoughtfully. "I mean, you can't go wrong with a trusty handjob, but a blowjob-"<p>

"Stiles! Your parents are right there," Derek grumbled. He attempted to give his boyfriend a pissed off look but ended up laughing anyway. The kind of laugh where Derek threw back his head and sent vibrations throughout his body. Stiles lived for that laugh.

"Yeah, and they probably have a perfect view of us right now," the boy smirked. "Let's give 'em something to look at."

He fisted his hands in Derek's dark hair and pulled the werewolf's mouth to his. Derek's arms immediately wrapped around Stiles' waist and tugged him closer, as if that were possible. After about 10 seconds, Derek came up for air and inched backwards, his hands still remaining on his boyfriend's waist. "Can't have your parents thinking I just want you for you looks," he took in a wobbly breath.

"Wait? You want an actual relationship?" Stiles gasped. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm in it for the sex."

"We haven't had sex yet. We haven't even taken off an article of clothing."

"And who's fault is that?" Stiles scowled. "Because it sure as hell ain't mine."

"Stiles, we've been over this. We promised we'd take it slow."

"Yeah well, screw slow," he flailed. "I can't take it anymore, Derek! You may be all zen but my hormones aren't so cooperative!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Calm down."

"If you were me you wouldn't be telling me to call down," Stiles snapped. "I mean, seriously, Derek, your face isn't fair to the rest of the male population."

Derek gave Stiles a bitch face that rivaled Sam's before it dissipated into a smile that made Stiles' legs go weak.

"I should probably walk you to your door." Derek intertwined his fingers with Stiles' and off they went. The couple took their time walking to the house. Once there, Derek presses his lips to Stiles' once more.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," Stiles replied simply.

"Not possible."

"Hey," Stiles pointed out. "Werewolves aren't supposed to be possible either."

The door swung open to reveal a grinning Gabriel. "Come in Children Of The Corn, come in."

From inside they heard Sam mutter, "Idiot."

Derek and Stiles stepped through the threshold to find Castiel standing to greet them, Sam in the armchair, and Dean leaning against the farthest wall, arms crossed and head down.

"That was quite the show," Gabriel mused.

Derek shrugged. "I was forced into a drama camp at the age of 10 when I was a child. Perhaps the long, strenuous hours are finally paying off." Gabriel snorted and Sam's laugh boomed throughout the room. Cas was grinning.

"May I use your bathroom?" Derek asked politely.

"Of course," Castiel answered. "Stiles will show you him where it is."

Stiles abruptly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and jerked him up the stairs. Gabriel turned to Castiel with a leer on his face.

"You know they're probably gunna be all over each other in seconds, right? I was practically choking on the amount of hormones the two were giving off a second ago."

Dean snorted from the corner. "Of course they are."

Cas tilted his head. "I am aware that there is a profuse amount sexual tension between the two of them and it is natural for boyfriends to...be intimate with each other." Dean hissed and Gabriel was doubled over with withheld laughter. Castiel ignored them both despite the area of slight discomfort he was wading into. "But," the angel continued, "I trust Stiles to not cross certain boundaries."

"And by boundaries you mean?" Sam prodded.

"I trust them not to take their clothes off."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>"So is 'may I use your bathroom' our new codeword for let's have sex?"<p>

"No," Derek sighed deeply, "but I do want to see your room."

The mere thought of Derek in his room had Stiles suppressing a moan. "Wow, I'm pitiful," he thought to himself. Stiles gestured to the stretch that was the upstairs hallway. "So, yeah, this is the end of the hallway. Riveting stuff, I know. I actually had a dream you pinned me against a wall in this hallway and fucked me to an inch of my life. But naturally, being the tease you are, that won't be happening anytime soon. I'll just have to be a man and suck it up."

The werewolf smirked and thumbed over Stiles' bottom lip making the boy shiver.

"See, now you're not playing fair. I didn't even get a warning!" "Oh, so this is a game?" Derek breathed into Stiles' neck, nipping at the skin directly above his rapid pulse. "Oh my god." Stiles stifled a moan from escaping his lips. The werewolf growled in response, sending shivers down the boy's back. Stiles pushed his hands under Derek's shirt, running his fingers over the werewolf's abs.

"Okay, we're going to have to stop while I still can," Derek panted, pushing his boyfriend a good two feet away.

"Who says I want you to?" Stiles teased, not at all surprised when red eyes pierced his own.

"Maybe the shotgun your Pop is just dying to try out on me."

The young Winchester scowled. His father was such a cockblock.

"Fine. I still don't want you to leave. Stay with me."

"And do what?" Derek asked. "Your fathers aren't just going to let me stay here for no reason."

Stiles frowned. "Well... Oh! We'll say you're helping me with my calculus homework. Yeah, that otta do it."

The werewolf gazed at his boyfriend doubtfully. "You seriously think that'll work? On your parents?" The boy shrugged. "We'll see."

He trampled down the stairs, Derek close behind him. "Hey, Dad," Stiles, began, purposely angling his body away from Dean. "Can Derek stay and help with my calculus homework?" He gave Castiel a small smile that Cas gladly returned.

"Well..." the angel turned to his husband. "Dean, what do you think?"

"I think hell no," Dean rumbled. "I know exactly what you two would be doing and it ain't calculus."

Stiles had the decency to blush but Derek kept his face blank, devoid of emotion, and unreadable. "I can assure you, sir, I will just be helping Stiles with his math."

"Yeah!" Stiles jumped in. "Plus, Derek has a calculator for a brain."

"What's "400.783 multiplied by 78.341?" Dean quizzed confidently.

"31,397.741" the werewolf replied calmly and immediately. Stiles sneered at his Pop.

"He is correct," Castiel confirmed. In the background Gabriel muttered, "Damn." Dean snarled. This Derek kid was just always one step ahead now wasn't he.

"Fine. But no locking the door, and if I hear anything that even sounds remotely like-"

"Yeah, we've got it, thanks Dad," Stiles called back to Castiel as he hurriedly pulled Derek back up the stairs.

Dean dropped his face into his hands. His son was going out with an alpha werewolf. The same son who hated him. Now the alpha hates him too. Awesome.

* * *

><p>The boy tugged Derek down the wide hallway and through a room on the right. The first thing that Derek noticed was the books. They were everywhere. On Stiles' floor, on his desk, on his computer, on his bed. Surprisingly, the floor wasn't absolutely littered in clothes. The smell of ink, crisp paper, and Cheetos invaded the room making Derek smile fondly. It smelled like Stiles.<p>

The werewolf's train of thought was broken as his boyfriend swept all of the books off his bed and unintentionally fell face first into his covers. Derek snorted. "Nice."

Stiles flipped over and winked. "Yes, yes, I know I'm smoother than butter in a jazz club." He patted the spot next to him. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Derek rolled his eyes and sifted through the books on the floor until he came across Stiles' calculus textbook. He grabbed some paper and a couple pencils before joining Stiles on the bed. "What page number do we start on?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles laughed. "You thought I was serious about the math?"

"Stiles, if I'm going to prove to your fathers that I'm worthy of you, we can't just make out. Plus, I'm not dating a boyfriend who's failing his calculus class. No matter how gorgeous he is."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Fine. It's on page fucking 327."

For the next 30 minutes, the pair actually did work on homework. Suddenly, Stiles' door flew open to reveal Dean Winchester. When he saw that they were actually doing calculus, a blush rose in his cheeks before he walked away, leaving the door wide open. Moments later, Castiel popped his head in and apologized on his husband's behalf. The angel closed the door behind him.

Derek gave Stiles an "I told you so" look resulting in the boy bursting out laughing. He growled in irritation. "God, you're annoying."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles smirked before kissing Derek softly. The werewolf rumbled his approval yet still pulled back making Stiles whine in disappointment.

"Why must you torture me like this?" Stiles flailed. "Is this a game to you, Derek Hale?" Derek grinned revealing sharp white teeth.

"Ah, yes. Reverting to unanswered silence," Stiles snapped. "Very attractive. I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Stiles, no you don't."

"You can't prove that in a court of law."

"I don't need to. You make your attraction for me blatantly obvious."

Stiles growled. "You know what? I think you're just a harmless tease. Hell, I'm probably more effective than you are."

Derek's eyes narrowed competitively. "Is that so?" He leaned forward and traced the shell of the boy's ear with his tongue. Stiles let out a groan and shuddered violently. "Son of a bitch."

Derek merely chuckled. "I think we've done enough math for now. Don't you agree?" Stiles looked up at him with lustful eyes. "If you say so."

He moved towards Derek but was shocked to find himself pinned down, arms on either side of his head. Derek smiled down at his prey, his gaze primal. Dangerous. "I bet you're a screamer," the werewolf let out a throaty laugh that had Stiles trying to thrust against him. "Hold still," Derek commanded before devouring Stiles' lips. The boy whimpered in submission as the werewolf's fingers danced over his body. They moved under Stiles' shirt and dipped into the waistband of his pants, never quite resting somewhere, just leaving Stiles' body on fire. He had began to let out soft, staccato-like screams into the werewolf's mouth.

"Stop!" he begged. "I can't take it!"

"But Stiles," Derek whispered. "I thought I was just a harmless tease. Not really that effective, remember?"

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice when the room started to shake. With every scream Stiles gave, the furniture began to rise off the floor. It was only when Derek had Stiles right on the brink that he realized Stiles' bed, along with everything else in the room, was suspended in midair.

"Stiles!" Derek shook his boyfriend roughly, trying to snap him out of the petrified haze he was in: Body stiff, eyes closed, fists clenched. Nothing was working. In a moment of sheer desperation, Derek yelled, "Dean! Castiel!"

Stiles' family arrived not even a minute later. When they saw the state of his room, Cas' and Dean's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed at Derek. "What did you do to him?" He moved to lunge at the werewolf but Sam held him back. Derek didn't answer, just stared back with horrified eyes. He wasn't fearful of Dean, but for the well-being Stiles.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Castiel said in a strangled tone, showcasing his obvious lack of inner serenity.

"Cassie's right," Gabriel agreed solemnly. "So far, we don't have the natural disaster of a mess we had last time so unless you want the house destroyed again I suggest everyone simmers the fuck down."

Gabe was correct. Nothing was crashing into anything or shattering. There was no abnormal temperature drop or unnecessary wind. Everything was simply levitating.

Sam batted away a book that was floating towards his head. "Is it just me, or is this kinda creepy?"

"Don't worry, Sammich, I'll protect you," Gabriel smiled halfheartedly.

"Do you think it'd be alright if we touched him?" Derek asked nobody in particular.

"Oh, no, you're not touching my boy. You've done enough," Dean growled.

Castiel glared at his husband. "Ignore him, Derek. However, I do not think now would be the best time to make physical contact with Stiles."

"Do you feel that?" Derek asked. He rubbed the goosebumps on his skin. "It's like the air is buzzing." His body quivered and he began to slip into a state of overwhelming shock and sadness.

Gabriel nodded. "Well, I think we can ask agree the kid's not human."

"You don't say?" Dean sneered.

"Derek," Cas some softly. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened that lead up to this." The werewolf didn't respond, just stared into the distance with glazed eyes.

"He's gone into shock," Sam mused. "Dude's terrified."

Gabriel snapped in front off Derek's face causing the man to jump into awareness. "Huh?"

Castiel repeated his question and waited as patiently as he could. Dean wasn't as considerate.

"Can you hurry it up?" He was surprised to see tears in the werewolf's eyes when he finally answered.

"We were doing calculus and then, uh, we took a break and we were just talking but then, um..."

"So you started makin' out," Gabriel said without any trace of embarrassment. Derek, on they other hand, despite being kind of out of it, was mortified.

"Yeah, we started...that.. Then things kind of escalated and he became this." Derek gestured to his boyfriend, flinching when he looked down at Stiles. Derek's fingers reached out to squeeze Stiles' hand but remembering what Castiel said, reluctantly pulled back.

"How do we fix it?" The werewolf turned to Cas. The angel ran his hands through his messy hair and shook his head. "I have no idea."

Dean clenched his fists. "Okay, first of all, 'we' aren't going to fix anything because you are going to leave. Second of all-"

"Stop," Derek commanded.

"Excuse me?" Dean enunciated.

"I said. Stop."

"Okay, I don't know who the hell you think you are but as far as I'm concerned, you're just another monster. If you won't leave, I will make you leave by any means necessary. That includes deadly force."

Derek chuckled darkly and looked at the ground. His body began to quake and by the time he'd looked back up, his eyes were blood red. The man tilted his head and grinned at Dean, really more of a barring of the teeth. Sam, Gabe, and Cas all shared a look. Dean had pushed him to far. Combined with the suppressed anger and stressful situation, the werewolf was becoming hysterical. Derek rose from the bed and slowly stalked towards Dean. Power wafted off of the alpha, smashing into everyone.

"Let's get something straight, Dean," Derek snarled as he neared the former hunter. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean gulped but stood his ground. "I don't see that in the cards for you. I swear to god I'll make you leave."

Derek threw back his head and laughed, voice getting lower by the minute. "I can smell your fear, Dean," the werewolf spat out the other man's name. "I can hear your pulse jumping around like a little bunny rabbit. You're afraid of me. Have been since you figured out what I was."

Sam moved towards the pair but Castiel shook his head at the younger Winchester. This needed to happen. They would interfere if things got out of hand.

"You're a pathetic monster," Dean spat back. "Monsters need to die."

"Oh, please," Derek snarled. "I've never killed anyone in my life. But you want me to be a monster? I can be a monster." His teeth and nails began to grow until they were needle sharp and his ears became pointed. He started to circle Dean like a predator, letting out a growl that had Dean flinching.

"Alright, Derek, that's enough," Castiel said, trying to keep his voice even. He'd never felt such power come from one werewolf.

Derek's teeth and claws immediately shrunk and he stepped away from Dean before going to sit back on the bed beside his comatose boyfriend.

"I can be the monster you want me to be, Mr. Winchester. I can be that horrible creature you see me as, but that's not really who I am. For most of my life, I thought I was just a monster. That I was worthless and didn't deserve to be saved or given a chance. That is, until I met your son. He showed me that I'm worth something, that I deserve the right to be happy. Sir, Stiles is the best part of me and he means more to me than you could possibly imagine. So please believe me when I say that I will be here when he wakes up. After that you can shoot me, stab me, kill me, I don't care. But I will be here when he wakes up. I love Stiles."

Almost immediately after Derek finished the last line of his speech, the boy let out a groan.

"Stiles?" Castiel exclaimed. He and the others gathered around him, watching as Stiles' body began to vibrate along with every other levitating object in the room.

"Buckle down, kids," Gabriel grabbed ahold of Sam and prepared for the worst.

Stiles' eyes snapped open. A pair of aureate gold pools stared up at everyone, lacking any pupils. There seemed to be a light moving underneath the boy's skin as he sat up and looked around.

"Stiles, can you hear me?" Derek cried. He suddenly felt as if he was drowning as two orbs of molten color focused on him, just staring silently.

"Maybe in this state he can't talk?" Gabe suggested. "Or perhaps he doesn't feel the need to?"

Dean, still shaken from the Derek encounter, sighed in frustration. "How the hell are we supposed to figure out what is going on if-" the words got stuck in his throat when Stiles abruptly darted forward to press his mouth against Derek's.

The werewolf gave a yelp of shock and protest before trying to push Stiles away. The golden eyed creature before him growled in outrage making the pillows explode. The floorboards began to splinter underneath them as the temperature dropped.

Derek grabbed his boyfriend, hugging him tightly and mumbling soothing words until the room stopped rocking back and forth and the temperature returned to normal.

Stiles let out a deep sigh. He yawned and stretched against his werewolf's chest. "Derek?"

"Stiles!" Dean moved to take his son away from Derek only to get his fingers snapped at with sharp jaws.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, still resting his head against Derek's chest. There was an awkward silence.

"You fell and hit your head, kiddo," Gabriel lied through his teeth, pointing to a broken floorboard. Smooth. Stiles nodded tiredly. "Sleep?"

"Yes, son, you should get some sleep," Castiel responded. The boy hummed contently and abruptly fell back onto his bed into a deep slumber.

The werewolf and Team Free Will slowly eased out of Stiles' bedroom, closing the door on the way out. They moved silently down the stairs and into the living room, tension so thick you could eat dinner on it.

"What happens now?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"What?" Dean growled.

"No, Sammich is right on this one," Gabriel interjected. "If we all do something now, Stiles will know something is up and he'll just get upset again. Who knows what he'll destroy next time."

"So we just sit and twiddle our thumbs?" the eldest Winchester grumbled.

"I was going to suggest Christmas preparations," Castiel piped up. He turned to Derek, half smile on his face. "Are you going to be joining us for Christmas, Derek?"

The werewolf's jaw dropped. "Um, I don't want to intrude-"

"Oh, please," Sam scoffed. "You're gunna be hangin' around here all the time anyway, might as well join in."

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel whooped.

Derek grinned dazzlingly until his eyes came to rest on Dean. He tried not to wilt. "Sir, would it be okay if I joined you for Christmas this year?"

Dean took his time thinking about his decision, knowing that the silence was killing the younger man. He huffed dramatically. "Fine."

The smile Derek gave him could've lit up a skyscraper and Dean couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit proud that he'd made the man grin like that.

"Thank you, De- Mr. Winchester."

"Uh huh."


End file.
